Zero's Ace
by AzureFlameXIIIGod
Summary: Going on a date is normal right? With the boy of misfortune, the answer is no! Not even three minutes into the date, Mikoto is dragged into a summoning, and sends her into the unknown. Having been separated from her boyfriend, how will Mikoto survive in a world of Magic, and how will she return home?


_**Hello and welcome to my TAMNI/ZNT crossover. Read and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

Chapter 1: Zero's Hidden, Sparking Ace

On this day, a young noble by the name of Louise is attempting the summoning ritual that her and all the other 2nd year students must do. Our prideful noble boasted that she'd have one of the strongest familiars out of everyone in her group. All of the students laughed at the joke Louise took seriously. Here, in the school, Louise is the infamous "Zero" because she ruins every spell she casts. She hated the moniker given by her classmates, but it was true, she was a failure.

'_I really wish that I'll summon a worthy familiar. Then everyone will __**have**__ to respect me._' She thought as an aura of determination silences the recently laughing students. The students, every single one of them, including Louise herself, would never expect the outcome when she summons her familiar. She begins her chant, echoing out the open field of the academy.

Now on another world, another girl, who is considered like a noble, is preparing her clothes for a date today with her crush, Kamijou Touma. For months, our *AHEM* cowardly esper has been torturing herself by not being able to express her feelings to the teenager. But now, she released her frustration and affection to the boy, and the boy accepted her feelings. The two now were boyfriend and girlfriend, but the girl's roommate, Shirai Kuroko, disagrees with the relationship. The boy's roommate, Index, would also disagree. Despite the disagreements, the lovers would push on in their relationship by starting with a date. However, all that recently transpired in the girl's life that is happy would be for naught.

-Park-

The girl rushes to the park bench where the two usually meet in the park: near the vending machine. When she gets to the meeting place, her eyes are introduced to a spiky-haired teenager. His looks and body structure was average, and he wore an orange tee shirt. He also wore his khaki pants.

Touma was nervous. Index bit him harder than usual, and it's because of him and the girl, Misaka Mikoto, pushing through with their relationship. Word got out among his friends as well as Mikoto's, and both were either praised or despised. That didn't stop their relationship from advancing.

'_Mikoto…' _Touma repeated the name several times in his head. He didn't know when or how, but he fell in love with Mikoto. He suspected it was from seeing her other side, the one that wasn't restricted to rules, was the time when he began to admire Mikoto. Or maybe the time she cried for him because he was terribly hurt.

"Touma!" His deep train of thought (Which wasn't very deep to begin with) was severed by the call of his name. The source was from none other than his girlfriend. The girl, Misaka Mikoto, is a middle-schooler attenting Tokiwadai, one of the best schools in academy city. She is a rich girl, but she was not like typical rich girls. She was a regular girl, but she had the skills to be put in such a school. Being a level five and a girl will most likely push you into the school. She had short, brown hair that reached her eyes, and a hairclip retrains the bangs on her right side. Though a girl, she was very much a tomboy on the outside. She rushes towards Touma smiling on the way. Touma also smiled. He never thought the day would come where the two of them would date. That's saying a lot considering the times they met usually end in a flash of light or…a blackout. Well…those were the extreme cases anyway.

"Did I…hah…keep you waiting?" Mikoto asked while being hunched over from exhaustion. Her brown hair hid her cute face that showed tints of red. She wore a black tank top and shorts that suited her tomboyish attitude.

"Not really…I was here only a minute ago." Touma replied while averting his gaze to hide his blush from his cute girlfriend. Mikoto catches her breath, and gives Touma a hug because she wanted to confirm that all of this was real. As I said, most of their encounters were fights, so finding this as a dream is not farfetched.

"So…where are we going?" She asks as she still clings to him.

"We're going to the amusement park." Touma replies with glee.

And at that moment a sphere of green appeared in front of the couple. The two were cautious from it. Touma especially. He felt a familiar presence from the sphere. Magic. Magic flowed and radiated from the sphere, but it didn't seem threatening.

"What is it?" Misaka asked to the raven-haired boy.

"I don't know." Touma replied with a slight hint of fear in his voice. Touma knew for sure, that today would be a day of misfortune. His prediction would come true when Index pops from the bushes.

"Touma! Get out of there! That's summoning magic. One of you will be pulled in." The nun in white shouted to the couple, but it was too late as Mikoto and only Mikoto is pulled towards the sphere. Touma held Mikoto's right arm with his left hand. Touma gripped on the bench desperately with his right hand to prevent Mikoto's abduction.

"Touma!" Mikoto yells to her boyfriend. Her legs are swept away and pointed to the sphere. "Use your right arm!" Mikoto was right! How did he not think of this? But then he realized-

"I can't!" He told to the electric princess. "The portal is pulling you stronger than ever, and if I let go of my grip, you would be already in the portal."

"Try! Both of us are losing our grips." Misaka pleads. The grip Touma had drastically loosened as a pulse of stronger gravity from the sphere drags Misaka in closer to it. His knuckles were white, trying to stop his girlfriend from progressing through the portal.

"Index! Hurry up and help us!" He yelled to the nun, who was chanting. Another surge of gravity was unleashed. Then the two lovers' grips went to their fingertips, still trying desperately trying to keep both of them together.

"Misa- no…Mikoto! I'll find a way to get you back." Touma declares. But after such bravado, their grip on each other finally broke. Both of their eyes widened, realizing that they failed each other.

"Mikoto!"

"Touma! Save me!" Misaka cries in desperation as her whole body is engulfed in the sphere. After Misaka's body was claimed, the portal disappears without the same powerful force it emitted. The raven-haired boy falls to his knees in defeat.

"Dammit!"

-Tristanian Academy of Magic-

Now back to the boastful and brash Louise. All of the 2nd year students surrounded the nervous noble. Murmurs of the Zero's failure echoes throughout the field. Louise trembles due to the recollection of her boasting. Here, Louise and the rest would be shocked at what will be summoned.

"Well…are you going to summon your familiar yet?" Asked by a redhead named Kirche.

"I am… I'm just calming myself down." Replied the pink-haired student in a subtle stutter.

"Oh? Doubting your words?" Kirche smirked at hearing those words.

"I'll show you! My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" Louise chants the odd spell, and with a flick of her wand, an explosion occurs.

"Told you it'll be an explosion." One of the students blurt out. Hearing this, Louise's motivation sinks further. It is then pushed down like never before when the dust clears to see a girl.

Throughout the field, murmurs of the summoning followed one word: commoner. But what no one knew about this "Commoner" was that she was the 3rd strongest person in her city.

"Touma!" the girl yells in the air. Her pained cry sank into the minds of the students as they hear the word that most likely was a name.

'_He'll find me. I know he will._' Mikoto hoped.

"So does this mean that Zero's familiar is just as useless as she is?" One student blurted out.

She then turns to the students behind her. A break of laughter lightened up the mood around the students, but not for Louise or Mikoto. Louise fidgets at the sight of her familiar, and rejection was the only thing she can do. On Mikoto's mind, she noticed that the pink haired girl is nervous, and the students around her were laughing at her. Their words were foreign, but she knew that it was French. And from the pitch of the students' voices, not only were the students laughing at her, but mocking her as well. Soon a small chant repeating "Zero" was made. The girl in front of Mikoto was on the verge of tears, and this irritated the electric princess. A series of crackling static electricity sparks from Mikoto's hair. This was the same way people with lower or no levels were treated, and she did not like it at all.

The crackles were now audible to the students and looked in shock. She controlled electricity, an unknown magic without chanting. Many were thinking that she was an elf, but the ears said otherwise. Electricity surged and enveloped Mikoto's body and soon sparked and branched off from her. The intensity of electricity surged out into a deathly voltage, showing Mikoto's power, and effectively burning the patches of grass the lightning hit. The students fall back in fear and respect to the familiar. There was silence due to all the students being awestruck. Satisfied by the silence, Mikoto walks back to Louise, whom was trying to wipe the tears welled up in her eyes. Mikoto pats Louise's shoulder to comfort her.

'_If it was you Touma, you'd punch these guys right?_' Mikoto makes a sad thought regarding about her boyfriend. '_I want to go back home already._'

"Ahem…Miss Valliere, finish the contract please." The teacher said.

"W-what? How…am I able to do that?" but she knows a kiss seals the contract. '_But where?_' she thought.

"Hurry up Zero!" yelled one of the students.

"Ah!" Uttered by a shocked Louise. She immediately looks at her familiar, and her familiar raises an eyebrow. Louise lifts Mikoto's left hand and proceeds to finish the ritual.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this creature and make her my familiar." She then seals the contract with a kiss on Mikoto's hand.

Mikoto was shocked by the development. Why was the girl kissing her hand? But at the moment, everything felt like it was burning. Mikoto's knees meet the ground, and she struggles to keep consciousness, but she could not keep it for long. And with her last moments of consciousness she asks "Qu'avez-vous fait?" before she slumbers.

'_Touma…? When I summoned her it looked like I took her away from this…Touma person. Familiar, did I steal you from your lover?_' Louise was distraught. Though she summoned a powerful familiar, the price she pays triggered the separation of Touma and Mikoto.

Meanwhile the teacher stares at the runes etched on the skin of the familiar. He had seen the runes before, but where? '_I'll look into this._'

-Touma's room-

"Index! Hurry up with that spell would you? It's been a month since her disappearance and I don't know what's happening to her." Touma ordered the nun. For a month, Touma's routine was to go to school, fail it, return home to check on progress, and sit patiently. For a month, Touma was useless, and he was reduced to plead to both sides of Academy City, scientific and magic, to help find Misaka.

"I'm trying Touma. But it takes a while to read all the grimoires in my head. Calm down." Index replies to bring about tranquility.

"Calm down? How can I? I've done nothing but ask people who could possibly help, but that asking has not led me a single millimeter closer to Mikoto and the world she's in." Touma yelled at the nun. Index took this to heart because Touma's feelings for Misaka were true and passionate, unlike Misaka, Index's love was one-sided and vague for Touma to notice. Noticing his tone, Touma immediately stops yelling.

"Ah! I'm sorry… I'll go for a walk. I'm sure that'll cool me off." Touma declares.

"Don't stay out too late." Index requests. The door closes delicately, showing he truly was sorry for showing such rage.

-Park-

"Any progress with finding Onee-sama? Misaka asks with great worry." The figure asked while shrouded in darkness.

"Nothing yet, Imouto." Touma replied to the Misaka clone. "How are things on your end?" He asked. He knew there'd be no progress, but he still held hope. Surely the creation of the dark side of Academy city could help, especially if that creation was a clone of the missing person.

"Misaka is trying to find an invention to travel through dimensions. Misaka says with doubt." Replied by Misaka Imouto.

"How is it like being your Nee-chan?" The spiky haired boy asked.

"Surprisingly easy. Misaka states."

"Oh? And how so?" Touma pressed on the topic.

"Misaka follows Onee-sama's patterns." She deadpanned the raven-haired boy.

"R-right…"

-Louise's room-

The slumbering electric princess awakens from her morbid dream. She gets out of bed and looks out the window to see two moons.

"Well that says a lot." Mikoto mutters to herself. Having two moons means only one possibility: She's in another world. '_Oh boy… Great I'm stuck in this world with a bunch of weirdoes. Just great…_' Then Louise begins to wake up from her nap as well. She rubs her eyes to clear out whatever may be in her eyes.

"Oh you're awake, familiar." Louise states while still half asleep. The sentence bugs the electric princess as a spark is released.

"_This familiar has a name you know…_" Mikoto growls at her master.

"Ah yes. Forgive my rudeness. Tell me. What is your name familiar?" Louise asks sincerely.

"My name's- Ah I can understand you!" Mikoto points and shouts at her master. Louise raises an eyebrow. "Couldn't you understand me before?"

"It's not my first language." Mikoto sheepishly replies. "I've learned basic grammar and such, but I'm not a master at it."

"You speak a different language? That's certainly most interesting. Good thing Tabitha put a translation spell on you. But continue on with your name."

"Ah that's right. My name is Misaka Mikoto. And you're Louise right?"

"That's correct." Louise confirmed.

"So can you tell me anything about this world?" Mikoto inquires.

"You're in the country of Tristain in the continent of Halkegenia." Louise energetically replies.

"So what's this about commoner and nobles and such?"

"Nobles are people able to using magic. Commoners are regular people. When I summoned you, all of us thought you were a commoner because no one has summoned a human familiar."

So people think I'm a noble?" Misaka clarifies. Louise nods to confirm Misaka's question.

"Now tell me about your world."

"Well…we have something like your status system. Only it's with our powers. Unlike your world, our powers come from our body, not through incantations. And if we handle our powers properly and expertly, we become a higher ranked Esper." Mikoto explains.

"Esper?" Louise repeats.

"Espers are what people are called if they have a power. And rankings go by levels. It goes from Zero to Five. Zeros are the people who don't have powers, otherwise known as commoners, and level Fives are experts in their power."

"So what level are you?" Louise asks; begging to know more.

"You're nickname's Zero, right?" Mikoto thinks out loud. Lousie reluctantly nods. "Ah! So you're the class dummy."

"Hey! How dare you insult your master?! But…yes." She lowered her head in shame.

"So we balance out." Mikoto says. Raising an eyebrow, Louise asks "How so?"

Mikoto stands tall and proud as she pounds her right fist at her chest. "I'm the 3rd strongest Level 5, Misaka Mikoto!" Louise stares in disbelief when she realized that she summoned a strong familiar. She did it. Oh she did it. She summoned a strong familiar.

"Hey! Quit staring Louise. You're looking at me like I'm some weird experiment." Mikoto says while flicking her finger at Louise's forehead. Louise reels at the small action done by Mikoto, and gracefully falls onto her bed. She quickly gets up to rub her forehead.

"Sorry Misaka. It's just that…you're my first success ever since I've been in this school." Misaka stares wide-eyed at her master. '_So she really is a class dummy._'

"Well…since we're done with our introductions, I'll take a look around to get a good look at the school. If you don't mind." Louise shakes her head, as she sees no consequences from taking a stroll. "Go ahead." Misaka bows in appreciation and leaves the room.

"Alright. Where to?"

-Minutes later-

"Kay' I'm…lost. Great…" A disappointed electric princess mutters. She slumps in defeat because she can't find her master's room. "Might as well go down to see the rest of the place, since I won't be able to get out of this place for a while." That's how it usually goes in mangas. When the electric princess reaches the ground level, she sees a flirting blonde boy fawn over a girl, who might be his underclassman. He kept on and on about complimenting her, and soon she got tired of it and left. She walked up the walls of the dorm to go to the roof to gauge her strength. She still felt strong, but the strange tattoo on the back of her left hand would sting from time to time. So to check her strength, she take one of her numerous arcade coins, and flicks it up in the air, supercharging the hand that flicked the coin up. At the coin's descent and contact with Mikoto's hand, she released her thumb, sending the coin at supersonic speeds and leaving a trail of electrified orange in the sky. Nobody was asleep, and hearing the attack alerted everyone in the school. This was certainly a lot stronger and LOUDER than Zero's explosions that's for sure.

Knowing the attack would alert everyone, she jumped back down to the ground and left the premises. However, she didn't notice the iron sand shifting and following the girl to wherever her destination may be.

-Library-

"I-impossible!" exclaimed the professor. Whatever he read in that abomination called a book surely alerted him, despite hearing the sonic boom of Mikoto's railgun fire. "How could this be? There hasn't been one like this since the early years of mages. I have to tell Headmaster Osmond about this." He grabbed the book and left the library in a hurry. During his hurry, an old page fell off the book he carried. On it was a picture of a bird, bigger than a house, emmiting electricity off its body. And around it were various bolts of thunder prepared to attack. Upon closer inspection, the bolts of lightning held swords or weapons of different shapes and sizes, but all were capable of killing. Returning focus to the bird, the runes on it were brandished on its forehead. The same runes occupied the electric princess's left hand. Whether the human familiar had this same power or not, Colbert, the professor needed to tell the Headmaster about the discovery. Even without that, the human familiar could defend herself and her master effectively.

-Academy city-

"Yo Kami-yan! I got news for ya." Yelled Touma's friend, Tsuchimikado. This got the teenager's attention.

"What is it?"

"We found something…" He said grimly. Eager to know what the discovery was, Touma shook his friend for information. The blonde showed was his phone, showing a video of the park at night. Nothing happened for a few seconds until a small green sphere emerged where Mikoto vanished. Coming out of the sphere was a distinct line of orange burst through at supersonic speeds.

"Mikoto!" Touma cried in happiness. Tsuchimikado put a hand in front of him.

"It's not over yet." The orange, electric blur impacted the pavement. What emerged from the smoke and debris was a beautiful, gleaming Katana. The blade was blue and sparked unholy amounts of electricity, but its hilt didn't seem affected. "That's the end of it."

"When was… How could she make such a sword?"

"I don't know Kami-yan. All I know is that whatever it is…when we get her back, she may be the 2nd strongest level five."

_**That's it for this chapter! This is an idea that needed to be vent out of my brain. I won't be updating this often I'll tell you that much, but I'll work on it as much as I can.**_

_**Azure's signing off.**_


End file.
